First Impressions
by Unique
Summary: follow up on exile


"So where is it?" asked Lucas as he arrived in Malibu at the UEO training base early the next morning tired, cranky, and in an all around disagreeable mood.

"Still in the refitting docks. It will be a month or so before she's ready to sail again. You do remember the trouble she ran into about a year ago, don't you?" His father had been remarkably patient with him but was becoming irritated at the ill temper and the lack of appreciation over the sacrifices he was making to bring the boy here himself. 

"Yeah. Something about her captain going nuts and having to be removed from duty.There was a big fuss over one person having so much control over so many state-of-the-art weapons."

"A lot of the bigwigs in Washington thought so too so she's been in dock ever since. She's now a research vessel of sorts. SeaQuest is still the greatest military vessel known to man but now science labs and peaceful research missions will be as important as the strictly military ones."

"Suuuuure," Lucas sneered sarcastically. "How long do you think that will last?"

"Depends on who they find to captain her. You'll be a member of the science crew so you'd better hope they last a good long time. At least until you reach your majority and are out of the reach of Social Services."

"So why am I here now?"

"It's called getting you out of my hair. Besides there is nothing wrong with the living quarters and most of the labs are functional. You'll be able to make yourself at home and see if you are fit for living under the ocean without actually being much of a danger or hindrance to the crew."

"Gee, thanks. Well let's get this over with. I can see you are itching to leave." Lucas could not keep the bitterness from his voice. 

The two of them walked towards one of the main office buildings on the base. One was eager and walked hurriedly the other was struck with a sudden wave of fear and uncertainty and his dragging pace reflected this. At that moment he wanted to be anywhere but here even if it meant letting Social Services get their hands on him. Entering the building they passed several people who ignored them other than a quick glance to make sure the Lucas's father wasn't a superior officer. Before long they had reached a glass enclosed conference room. They could see two men arguing and although the room was sound proof Lucas was adept enough at reading lips that he caught some of what said. Not enough to follow the conversation but enough to know that they were discussing him. 

'Great,' he thought. 'This is all I need.'

Inside Commander Ford was seething. What right did they have to take the seaQuest and turn her into a giant playground for some stupid rich guy's kid? How the hell were they supposed to demand respect? His ship..HIS SHIP was going to be the laughing stock or the world. Struggling for control, the Commander managed to keep his outward appearance mostly calm. Although there was no mistaken the fact that he was angry, no one could tell from his voice or his demeanor that what he really wanted to be doing was breaking some of the overly expensive furniture spread around the room. 

"How can you possibly justify letting some kid join my crew?"

"His father is the one paying for the refitting just like he paid a large part of the costs of building the seaQuest in the first place. Not to mention this is a man with very high placed influential friends. The better question would be how could I not allow this kid aboard," replied Admiral Noyce knowing the extraordinary demand he was making on his Commander. What the Commander did not yet know was this was the lesser of the two demands he would be facing. The far greater one would be coming once the refittings were finished and Noyce asked Ford to help recruit the man who would take his command. 

"How long have you known that this was going to happen?"

"Several weeks although nothing was finalized until yesterday."

"Several weeks!! Why was I not informed?"

"Don't forget yourself, Commander. I am your superior and it is well within my authority to decide what information you receive.Considering that nothing was finalized until yesterday I don't think you have a very strong argument."

"What if I refuse him?"

"You won't do that."

"But what if I did?"

"Then you would be in need of a new ship."

"Very well. When is the boy arriving so that I may prepare my crew?"

"He's already here. In fact, that's him outside the door," stated the Admiral waving the two inside as he stood up to great them.

"Lawrence it's good to see you again."

"And you as well, Bill."

"This is Commander Ford of seaQuest," introduced Noyce as he turned his attention to the sullen looking boy. "And you must be Lucas."

Lucas looked up from the scrutiny of his feet and nodded at the Admiral. 

"If you can keep the boy out of trouble, he will be a valuable asset to your crew, Commander," said Lucas's father.

"He's right. You have before you one of the brightest most promising minds in the UEO. He's already made many discoveries and inventions that have proven most useful. In fact, Lucas, we have installed the specs for your vocorder in the moonpool on seaQuest. I would like you to take a look at it as soon as you have gotten settled in to make sure everything is running fine."

With this Lucas's face lit up and he thought for the first time that this might not be such a bad idea. He really would be allowed to work with the science crew. A thought occurred to him. Other than his father he had never been around people he could talk to about his work since most of it was classified. Another thought occurred to him.

"Sir. What kind of clearance will I have?"

"Higher than you should."

"How high?" asked Lucas intrigued.

"Let's just say that of the crew on seaQuest only three will have higher clearance than you."

"That high?"Lucas asked widening his eyes. The Commander mirrored his shocked appearance. 

"Unfortunately. I disagree with the decision to allow you so much access. There were two very valid points in favor of their decision though. It doesn't make very much sense for you to be restricted from reading about your own discoveries and inventions. Plus I don't know if we have computer systems advanced enough to keep you out of them. I've read your file, boy. Impressive stuff."

"Uh…thanks I guess," said Lucas blushing and looking embarrassed.

"We'll be watching you though. Pull that stuff without our say so and you'll be up to your neck in trouble before you have time to hit enter."

"Yes, sir." Lucas did his best to look meek.

"Now. Commander, would you get back to seaQuest and see to arranging quarters for young Wolenzcak? Good. I have just a few final points to discuss with your father if you would wait in the hall, Lucas."

Two hours later the discussion was finished and Lucas was allowed to finally board seaQuest. For the first time, the Admiral thought that maybe Lucas would be a valuable addition to seaQuest. For all his words to Commander Ford, Noyce had also thought that the boy would be nothing but a hindrance. A high IQ is one thing but a submarine is simply not a place to put a teenager. The boy had sat patiently for two hours though a feat that even Noyce would have had a hard time duplicating. If the boy could display that maturity and not be a brat then maybe just maybe things would work out. 

Lucas's first impression of seaQuest was one of awe. Here was the most powerful vessel in the world with what was expected to be one of the most advanced research science facilities and he, Lucas Wolenzcak, was going to be a member of the crew. His awe did not last long and he was soon highly irritated. There was no one waiting to meet him and he was soon lost on the giant stupid boat. Not that he knew what he was looking for. Someone to ask directions of perhaps but he had no clue where his quarters were and somehow he did not think that the Commander would be happy with him hunting him down. His problem was solved for him a minute later as he rounded the corner and crashed into someone coming the other way with oomph. 

"Hey! Watch where you are going," exclaimed the woman picking up the papers she had dropped. 

"You ran into ME."

"How did you get here?"

"I walked. What do you think?"

"Well, walk your way back off. This is a government vessel, kid. You aren't allowed here."

"Sorry. You're stuck with me," replied Lucas handing her his new badge. 

"What the hell is the meaning of this? Commander Ford…" started the woman as she paged the Commander.

"Yes Dr. Westphalen?" answered the Commander.

"Why is there a kid here saying he's a new member of my crew?"

"UEO decision. We're stuck with him."

"I'm not a baby-sitter."

"No one said you were, Kristin. Just work with him and we'll see how this works out. Are you busy?"

"I have a few minutes."

"Good. Give Lucas a tour of the completed labs and then show him to his quarters in C-deck 42."

"You'll owe me, Jonathan."

"Thanks, we'll talk about pay back and explanations later."

"Well, come on," she ordered Lucas stepping around him and walking back the way he had come. Since he had no other choice he shrugged and followed trying to get in a more civil mood as he went. They entered the first lab and all Lucas could do was stare. There was nothing but the best newest most cutting edge technology in the room. Lucas longed to go touching random equipment. If he had had half of this to work with who knew what he could have accomplished in his experiments. He felt like Lord Carnavon looking into the burial chamber of Tutankhamen.

"Wonderful things," he quoted to himself. 

"I take it you like it," said the doctor smiling slightly at the youth's reaction. Most people wouldn't have known what they were looking at but this boy obviously did. 

"Wow, it's amazing. Are they all like this?"

"Yeah, or better. Is there anything in particular you would like to see?"

"The Admiral told me something about a moonpool."

"That's classified. I don't think you will be working in there."

"I have clearance. Can we see it?"

"If your clearance checks out," she said pausing to punch some numbers into a computer. "Now it's my turn to whistle. How on earth did you manage that rating?"

"I dunno, ma'am. Does this mean we can go see the moonpool?"

"Yeah." Dr. Westphalen led the way through the ship ending up in a room with a pool of water in it. Swimming in the water was a dolphin. "This is Kayla. She's part of a group that lives on base. They take part in various experiments. Right now she's helping us test out some equipment."

"Hey, Kayla," said Lucas reaching down to rub the dolphin. 

"Kayla, this is Lucas," introduced Dr. Westphalen after she went and connected some wires. 

"Lucas. Play." 

"It works!" Lucas's face glowed. 

"Interesting reaction. Most people are shocked to hear a dolphin speak."

"It works. There was no reason it shouldn't work but still it works." Lucas was babbling in his excitement. He had never had the equipment to take his designs and theories into actuality.

"This is a classified experiment. What do you mean there was no reason for it not to work? What do you know about this and even better how?"

"Theoretically it should work but sometimes even the best designs and plans do not pan out when you take the design from paper and make it reality. I didn't know that it had been built. I wish I could have been here for it's first test. Other than the few adjustments I'm sure you had to make I know everything there is to know about this device. You see; I created it. This is my invention."

"Yours? But you're just a kid," sputtered Dr. Westphalen. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lucas Wolenzcak son of the famous scientist Lawrence Wolenzcak. I have three degrees from Stanford where I was allowed to spend much time in the labs. That's where I developed this baby."

"What are you doing here?"

"There isn't much of a job market for 15 year olds even ones with an IQ through the roof." Lucas gave a rueful shrug. 

"I guess not. Come. I'll show you to your quarters. You can pull up a map of the ship when you get there."

Once in his room Lucas set about putting everything away. Ordinarily dumping every thing on the floor would have sufficed but he wanted something to keep himself busy while his mind struggled to assimilate everything that had happened in the past few hours and days. He was convinced that the Commander hated him. He was not sure about the doctor. She had seemed nice enough but she had been mighty pissed when he ran into her. That was mostly his fault but first impressions are supposed to be the most lasting. He would have to be careful to see that he got off on a better foot with the rest of the crew. Having finished stowing his things, Lucas made his bed using the provided sheets and blankets and sat down with the computer he had been provided with to use on seaQuest. Like everything else he had seen aboard the ship it was the best of the best and he spent several hours playing with it checking out the systems. Finally exiting the last program and closing the lid he realized that it was dinnertime and he was hungry. Checking his location he followed the directions to the Mess hall. 

Hesitantly, Lucas entered the Mess and paused in the doorway. Loud chaotic sounds of half a trillion conversations assailed his ears but as they looked up and noticed him standing there silence fell over the room. Unnerved, he quietly walked over to the food line and picked out some things to eat even though he no longer felt as hungry as he had a minute ago. Taking a chair alone in the corner, he concentrated on his food and tried to ignore everyone's eyes on him. The silence was deafening. A chair scraped the floor as it was pushed back from the table. Footsteps moved towards him and Lucas looked up as the man's shadow fell across his line of sight. 

"Mind if I sit here?"

"No."

"Say, kid, aren't you a bit young for these parts?"

"Yeah but you're stuck with me just the same."

"Well since I'm stuck with you I might as well introduce myself. I'm Lieutenant Benjamin Kreig. I'm in charge of Supplies and Acquisitions. You can call me Ben."

"I'm Lucas. I'm not sure what I'm gonna be doing. I was basically just stuck here to be with the science crew."

"Well anything you need then you can come to me. In the mean time, would you like to come sit with me? The corner tables are never any fun."

"Uh…I don't know."

"Ah, come on," said Ben picking up Lucas's tray.

"Oh, O.K." Lucas smiled and got up to follow Ben. As he moved across the room conversation started up again around the room. When they got to Ben's table, Ben began making introductions. Soon Lucas was smiling and talking to his dinner companions. Lucas was still not sure what he was doing on seaQuest but the prospect of being there no longer seemed like a jail sentence. Lucas was not sure what exactly to think about Ben or dinner as he lay in bed later that night but he thought that perhaps he had made an ally and taken the first step towards being accepted here. Closing his eyes, Lucas snuggled deeper into his covers and fell asleep. 


End file.
